You're Safe
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #6 Artemis confronts Wally about the phone call from the lab partner she never met. When Wally hears the voice mail, he rushes to his friend's side.


**A/N: Forgive me for my lateness. I had multiple distractions, one of them obviously being the Thanksgiving holiday. I also had a problem dealing with a severe case of writer's block and early signs of burnout, so I had to take a break. Now, thank you for your patience and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and Young Justice, then the former would have less emo Sasuke and the latter would have a third season.**

"You wanna tell me who you're calling?" Artemis blurted as she stormed into the living room, Wally's phone clutched in her angry grip.

Wally looked away from the TV- once again G. Gordon was once more being an asshole and slandering the Justice League- his expression holding a bit of confusion but also nervousness. Artemis was standing just beyond the archway separating the living room from the hallway. Her brown eyes narrowed and zeroed in on him as she stood there wearing her favorite jersey and jeans. Shortly behind her was their dog who was whimpering at the sudden burst of tension in the room, and Wally couldn't blame him.

"What are you talking about, babe?" Artemis snarled as she shook the phone in her hand.

"Who are you calling?" she repeated. Wally couldn't help but feel pissed at how Artemis possibly went through her phone.

"Friends and family, who else," Wally stood up and stormed to his girlfriend, snatching his phone back once he was in reach. Green and brown eyes try to burn into each other as their owners engage in an intense staring contest.

"Funny because I never met this Hinata girl who just called you," she pointed to the contraption.

Wally's eyes were still intense as he looked at his screen and saw that he indeed gotten a text from Hinata. Despite his anger, Wally tried to figure out why Hinata would be calling him. Didn't she have that study party today?

"She's a friend," Wally explained flatly, "We're working together on a project."

Artemis' eyes gave off a look that says she doesn't believe him. Wally didn't say anything as he pushed the necessary buttons to check his voicemail. He held the phone up to his ear and heard a timid voice asking him to meet her at the chemistry lab as soon as possible. Wally's stomach churned as he heard her voice crack at the last few words and knew she was crying.

"Artemis, I'm serious about us just being friends," Wally pocketed his phone while his eyes began to narrow dangerously, "If you want, later I can show the notes on the project we're doing to prove it; but now I really have to go."

Before Artemis could say anything, Wally was already heading back to his room to grab his bag and coat. He heard a frustrated growl with her footsteps right behind him.

"Why, you two have a date?" she asked in anger while Wally put on yellow jacket and went to the desk where his bag was sitting on the chair.

"No, she needs to meet me, and I can tell she's hurt." Wally swung his bag over his shoulders and looked up at Artemis' who's eyes had went from anger to concern curiosity. Artemis could be the jealous type, but she wasn't the type to let her anger hit her if she hears someone's hurt.

"Do you need me to come with you?" she asked.

Wally's anger wanted to say no. After five years of being with her, moving in with her, she instantly thought he was cheating on her. If anything, Wally wanted to chew her head off about the situation.

"No, I think I can handle it," Wally said as he walked past her and headed for the door. Again, Artemis' footsteps were close behind him.

Artemis didn't say anything when Wally reached the front door. Wally turned around to see her eyes still holding a bit of concern, but he could also see a bit of suspicion. He didn't question it while he opened the door, telling Artemis he would be back as soon as he could, and stepped out. Jogging, Wally had somehow sent Hinata a text while his focus was up and down, telling her he was on his way. When his phone was hidden away in his pocket, Wally broke out into a full-blown run. He made it to the building where the chemistry labs were in what he thought was record time before picking up in his pace to reach the specific room.

Wally burst into the room, trying to catch his breath and noting how he was getting out of shape, before looking up to see Hinata at one of the table. Hinata was sitting on the stool, her knees as close to her chest as possible. Her dark hair disheveled, eyes red and puffy with obvious tear streaks on her face, and the black T-shirt she was wearing stretched over her shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes, Wally could instantly tell what that meant. Having an uncle who was a forensic scientist and a best friend who was a protegé of the World's Greatest Detective had allowed Wally to pick up a few lessons in picking up clues. Anger surging through him, Wally walked briskly to his friend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He wasn't surprised when Hinata flinched under his touch and looked up at him, her eyes conveying her fear and pain.

"Who attacked you?' Wally asked, trying not to sound demanding. Hinata only curled more in on herself as she buried her face in Wally's chest, small sobs coming up as she began shaking.

"I...they...just...attacked...and...and..." Hinata's voice completely broke into complete hysterics. Wally held back his fury and swallowed the lump in his throat while rubbing small circles on Hinata's back.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Wally whispered. His mind instantly began thinking of ways to track the bastards and maybe give them a taste of pain. Speedster punches were not something to underestimate.

"They...have...my bag," Hinata said between her sobs. Wally wouldn't lie if he had felt a bit confused, "My notes..."

Wally only nodded before once more reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. He knew if it was anyone else, they would have questioned why she would be worried about her bag and a notebook when she was clearly attacked and nearly...Wally stopped and took another deep breath. He didn't need his anger taking over when Hinata clearly needed him.

Still, Wally was a man of science and understood that a scientist reasearch was one of the most precious things to him; especially if it was something the scientist had devoted so much time to. Wally himself could admit to nearly having a heart attack when he had lost his copy of the Flash formula a few years back. Hinata was clearly devoted to her research in herb quality improvement, and Wally wouldn't be surprised if she had even began her research during her time in Gotham. Now he knew the assholes wouldn't be able to read them since they were in Japanese, but he knew men could be vengeful and would possibly just burn Hinata's bags- notebooks and all- just to spite her.

"Look, we're going to go to the dean and report this," Wally finally said after Hinata had calmed down to sniffles and was clinging to Wally's jacket. If the university was going to take the route of sweeping it under the rub, then Wally would just call his aunt Iris who had a knack for exposing anything scandalous in a big way, "And then I will go and get your stuff back."

Hinata looked up, her sadness replaced by concern, "No...don't...you...shouldn't get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, gorgeous," Wally gave her the most comforting smile he could muster before moving a finger over her tear streaks, "I've handled worse than a bunch of jerks."

Hinata still looked unsure, but Wally just kept his smile before leading her up and towards the door. He made a mental note to find out where this study party was and to maybe make copies of his own notes. Wally knew it wasn't going to completely replace the work Hinata possibly lost, but at least she wouldn't be completely back to start.

"After we meet up with the dean, I'll take you back to my place," Wally said, "You can calm down there, maybe even have girl talk with my girlfriend Artemis," he went on, hoping Hinata would pick up on the bit of amusement. He saw a bit of a smile on her lips, "And when I get your bag back, we'll order about ten pizzas and pig out like the typical college student. That sound okay to you, beautiful?"

Hinata didn't say anything, but her smile was more pronounce. Wally took that as a small victory. As the two stepped outside the building, Wally quickly removed his jacket and draped it around Hinata's shoulders. She, of course, protested; but Wally hushed her by saying he was pretty much use to the cold and wouldn't be worried about it. Having a few missions in well-below freezing temperatures had its advantages.

"Wally...you're weird." Hinata admitted. Wally laughed and squeezed her shoulders

"Yeah, you wouldn't be the first one to tell me," he retorted, his smile never leaving, "Come on, let's nail these jackasses."

**A/N: Hope it's not humorous that it's disturbing. I always thought Wally was the type to try to make the mood just a bit more bearable. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
